funny romantic beginning
by savich
Summary: Ash is force to a slumber party dresded as a girl, a surprising presence of Gary Oak messes with the plans
1. Chapter 1

**very important to read!**

**this chapter and the begining of the second chapter was taken from "slumber party" by Llyxius. the rest is all me:)**

**pairing: Ash&Gary**

**there is some touching and stuff in later chapters=]  
**

_How_ did he get talked into this?

Ash stared weakly at the mirror in front of him. The looking glass also showed Brock and Tracey standing behind him, nearly dying of laughter at the expression on his face, but he was more concerned about his appearance at the moment. This was insane. He pursed his lips, and tasted something funny—lip gloss. He was wearing _lip gloss_—strawberry kiwi, to be exact. He shook his head and reached up to his wig off. "_No way_ am I going to do this..."

Brock reached over and caught Ash in a stronghold, completely immobilizing his head. Ash grimaced as Brock said, "Oh, no you don't. I didn't raise you to be a quitter." He grinned mischievously.

"You didn't raise me, and you're supposed to be teaching me how to train pokémon—not _cross-dress!" _Ash struggled to break free of Brock's grip, but it wasn't until Brock took mercy on him and loosened his hold that Ash was able to lurch away, nearly falling over in the process. Beside Brock, Tracey twittered suspiciously. At Ash's glare—

"You were the one who agreed to do this," Tracey reminded him. Ash turned around to face him, his dress slightly askew due to his struggles. He attempted to fix it with some semblance of dignity as he answered.

"I never said yes," Ash growled.

"Don't you always say that you never turn down a challenge?" Brock said.

"I..."

"_Don't_ you?" Brock crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Ash, a smug look on his face.

"Yes, but..." Ash's pleas were futile.

"Well, Tracey and I challenged you. Are you going to refuse our challenge?"

"Well..." Ash began but stopped, stricken, when he caught another glimpse of himself in the mirror. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place—he looked over at 'the rock' as it spoke to him again.

"Are you chicken?" Brock taunted.

Ash stood helplessly, unable to answer. He couldn't back down, but he didn't think there was a wooper's chance in a volcano that he would be able to do... _this._ He looked back up at Brock, opened his mouth, but waited one second too long before speaking.

"No, he's a _girl_!" Tracey snickered, and he and Brock collapsed into spasms of laughter.

"_SHUT UP!"_

Ash's shout did no good, and he looked down at his apparel in despair as his two so-called friends continued to have fun at his expense. Pink. He was wearing _pink_. That would be bad enough any day, but a pink..._dress???_ And a ribbon in his hair...err, wig. At least it was long black hair, instead of that crazy blonde that Team Rocket had once given him. This color matched his complexion better...wait a minute, what was he thinking? It was a _wig_, for crying out loud!

This was all Misty's fault, he decided. Everything could be blamed on Misty. Darn it, who would have imagined that anyone else would ever be patient or crazy or stupid enough to be friends with her—much less _best_ friends? Or that this patient/crazy/stupid girl moved away from Cerulean City when Misty was younger and then ended up moving back to Pallet Town just a year ago, while he and Misty and Brock were gone on their journey? Or that they'd run into her as they were grocery shopping that afternoon, Misty nearly bursting his eardrums with her excited squeals...or that the girl would invite Misty to a slumber party that night...or that Brock would get a crush on said girl and, after being rebuffed by both Misty and her friend, con Ash into the most ridiculous plan ever to get some information about her?

"Misty's going to kill me," Ash muttered. "You know she is."

"Only if she finds out," Brock said. "Besides, I'm willing to take that risk."

"Gee, thanks," Ash said, rolling his eyes.

The sarcasm was lost on Brock. "No problem," he said, right before his eyes focused on a faraway place. "Anything for..._Angie_..." he murmured. "I'd swim the English Channel for her..."

"Yeah, yeah," Ash interrupted hastily before Brock could start that again. It was bad enough that he had been tricked into doing Brock's dirty work, he wasn't going to be forced to listen to Brock drool over a British accent as well. "Are we done yet?"

"Not yet." Brock snapped out of it, but suddenly Ash decided he preferred Brock's dreamy expression as opposed to the devilish one that replaced it. "You're missing something." Ash could hear the guillotine sealing his fate in the tone of Brock's voice.

"What?" Ash said, stalling. "I've got the wig, the hair ribbon, and the dress. What else is there?" A thought dawned on him. "Oh, no. I'm not wearing heels," Ash protested. "There's no way I can walk in those things."

"I know I'm supposed to be aggravating you to the fullest extent—" Ash made a face at Tracey for that remark, and Tracey smirked, then continued. "But I have to agree with you on that one, you trip on your own feet enough without heels. Brock's talking about accessories, I think."

Brock snickered. "That's one way to put it," he said. Ash felt nervous at the gleam in the other trainer's eyes. Brock was enjoying this way too much—he was almost as happy as when he saw a Nurse Joy.

"I don't have pierced ears," Ash pointed out in an attempt to dissuade him. "What else is there?"

Brock sauntered over to their shared dresser. "Well, you see, Ash," he said, placing one hand on the top drawer—wait, that was the drawer Ash had lent to Misty. What was Brock doing in Misty's drawer? "You're supposed to be portraying an adolescent girl..."

Tracey understood first. "Oh, no..." was what he said, but somehow Ash didn't think he really felt that way, as Tracey started laughing so hard that Ash wouldn't be surprised if he fell over and died of amusement. Ash proceeded to ignore Tracey and looked at Brock impatiently.

"So?" he said.

"You're a _growing_ adolescent girl..." Brock prompted.

Ash got a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he still didn't get it. "So?" he said, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. But it was a losing battle as Brock then reached into the drawer and pulled out...

"_NO!_" Ash shrieked, any pretense of bravado gone as he gaped at Brock in horror. He scrambled to the other side of the room, flattening himself against the wall in a desperate effort to get away. Brock kept advancing on him. "No, Brock, no _way_! That's too much...I am _not_ wearing that!"

"Tracey, could you go get the cotton balls?" Brock said mildly. "Three per side should do it."

"You don't think that's too flat?" Tracey asked.

"I _am_ flat!" Ash yelled, giving Brock a pleading look as the other boy closed in. It had no effect, and he gave a despairing sigh. He was going to be traumatized for life, he was sure of it. "I'm a guy!"

"No, you're supposed to be a girl," Brock said, tugging on of the wig's curls. Ash shook his head in annoyance, and Brock chuckled. "And girls your age are just starting to develop a chest."

"Misty hasn't."

"I'd advise you not to say that to _her_," Brock said. "Besides, obviously she is, if she has this." He wiggled the garment in front of Ash, and Ash buried his face in his hands.

"But Brock..." Ash said weakly, knowing he was as good as gone, "It's...a...._bra_...!"

"Yes, and it's even got a cute little rosebud in the center, see?" Brock said in admiration.

"Misty would kill you for touching it," Ash said, averting his eyes from the incriminating item. He hated for his mom to even _mention_ the word underwear in front of him—much less for him to wear _girl's_ underwear! He almost died of embarrassment at the thought alone.  
Brock snorted. "If that's the case, just imagine what she's going to do to you when she finds out you're _wearing_ it!"

Ash moaned. He _could_ imagine it. He just couldn't imagine surviving it...

"Come on, raise your arms to the side, I can't get this on you if they're clenched together," Brock said holding the bra by the straps as if on display.

"That's the point," Ash mumbled.

"Ash..."

Ash reluctantly moved his arms, and Brock turned him around so that he was facing the wall and then unzipped his dress. "I feel like I'm being strip searched!" he complained, just as Tracey came back.

"If you were Brock you wouldn't mind, as long as it was Officer Jenny doing it," Tracey said with a laugh. Brock smirked, probably because since he was still adjusting Ash's bra, he could feel when Ash shuddered.

"I did not need that mental picture..." Ash said, then yelped as Brock turned him back around, took the cotton balls from Tracey, and proceeded to manhandle his bra. "_Brock_," Ash said through clenched teeth, "tell me again why you couldn't do this yourself?"

"Because I'm too old," was Brock's ready reply. He pulled Ash towards the mirror and stood next to him so that Ash could see the reflection and make the comparison himself. "I'm too tall, and I wouldn't have the curves."

"I don't have curves!" Ash said, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to deal with the mental shock of seeing himself in a bra.

"You're not supposed to," Brock said. "Or at least not many, that's why we gave you the cotton balls. Now turn back around, I still have to zip you up."

Ash obeyed but didn't stop his protests as he asked, "Well, if you're too old to go to the slumber party, then why aren't you too old for Angie?"

"That's different," Brock said, nodding sagely, as if others should be so lucky as Ash to get the romantic words of wisdom Brock was about to tell him. "Girls _like_ older men. They're drawn to us like flies."

"Flies are also drawn to pokémon crap," Ash muttered. "Oww!" Ash rubbed his arm where Brock had hit him and decided that it probably wasn't smart to harass someone only two inches away from you.

But that didn't mean Brock hadn't _deserved_ it...

"Watch your mouth, or I'll wash it out with soap. Young ladies don't say things like that," Brock said primly. Ash glared at the wall in front of him but kept his mouth shut—knowing Brock, he would have no qualms about carrying out his threat.

"There, done!" Brock said after a moment, tying the bow on the back of Ash's dress with a flourish. "What do you think?"

Ash didn't even have to look in the mirror to know his feelings. "I think I'm going to die before the night is over!" he wailed. "How do girls wear these things? It feels like a restraining device!"

"It _enhances_," Brock scolded.

"It enhances my _pain_," Ash said, wiggling in distaste. He was never going to be able to make it through the night with this torture instrument on. Maybe he could excuse himself once he got there and take it off. Brock would never know the difference...

"It's not that bad," Brock said.

"How would you know?" Ash said, then made a face. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Brock swatted him again. "Just look in the mirror!"

Ash reluctantly turned around and bit his lip and—what was that? Oh right, he was tasting lip gloss again. He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he was going to have to face this thing at one time or another. He looked in the mirror and...

Thank goodness for small mercies. The cotton balls weren't even visible from the front. The side view wasn't particularly appealing, but maybe he could just keep his back to the wall all night. Now, if he could just ignore the fact that he was wearing a dress...

"Doesn't he make the cutest little girl?" Brock said in a sing-song voice.

"You know, Ash, you _do_ make an adorable girl," Tracey said thoughtfully, and pulled out that blasted notebook. "Maybe I could make some sketches..."

"Don't even think about it, Tracey," Ash growled, taking the notebook away from Tracey and hiding it behind his back. Tracey just smirked and pulled out another one.

"I have a back-up," he said smugly. Ash sighed and turned his attention to Brock.

"Tell me again how I'm supposed to pull this off?" he said, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his patent-leather feet in exasperation.

"Here's the plan," Brock said. "You go to the party. If Angie's mom answers the door, you just pretend like you're one of Angie's friends that she's never met. Then when you see Angie, you tell her that her mom invited you."

"What if Angie answers the door?" Ash asked.

"Then you still tell her that her mom invited you."

"What if they both answer the door?"

"Then you pretend you're selling girl scout cookies," Brock advised. Ash groaned.

"This is never going to work..."

"Sure it is," Brock said, then crossed over to the window, looked out at the driveway, and glanced at his watch. "Assuming we get you out the door before your mom gets home, that is, and actually, I think you're going to want to be gone by then. Unless you _want_ to deal with the aftermath of Pikachu after a cut & curl grooming session at the PokéSalon."

Ash blanched. Pikachu had grown to love his mom enough that he wouldn't intentionally shock her anymore, even if she was cluelessly forcing a perm on him. Of course, there was a possibility that Pikachu would have mercy on his trainer, considering they were in the same predicament—but more than likely Pikachu would take his frustrations out on Ash in the form of a highly charged vent.

"Okay, okay," Ash said, making one last-ditch effort to persuade Brock. "You never explained what I'm supposed to be doing. What if I can't pull it off?"

"It'll be easy," Brock said. "Just find out what kind of guy Angie likes—drop some subtle hints about me, if you need to. She was probably just playing hard to get when I met her."

"I'm sure she was," Ash said, exchanging a sarcastic look with Tracey. "But Brock, how am I supposed to do that without looking suspicious?"

"Girls hold slumber parties to talk about guys, right? So just ask Angie what qualities she likes in a man. Maybe you could pretend to have a crush on me yourself," Brock said.

"Maybe not," Ash said.

"Or if you want," Brock continued, "start a game of truth or dare. You may even get a few things out of Misty to hold against her, if you do that," he said, winking slyly at Ash.

"Wouldn't do any good. I wouldn't dare use them against her in case she guessed how I got them," Ash said. He supposed Misty had trained him well—the prospect of her catching him was actually worse than having to go through with this whole dare in the first place.

"Enough talking. Let's get you to a slumber party," Brock said. "Do we have your overnight case?"

"Check," Tracey said, holding up a small suitcase. Ash wondered what in the world they had packed for him—fresh cotton balls?

"Hospitality gift?" Brock asked.  
"Double check," Tracey said.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking at the gift in Tracey's hands. If he had to give away something that he'd prefer to keep himself, he was going to have to kill somebody. For that matter, Brock and Tracey had better watch their backs for a while, even if he _did_ make it back alive. Revenge would be sweet...

"A perfume sampler. Girls love it," Tracey said in response to the face Ash was making to the first statement.

"Then we're ready," Brock said. He suddenly sniffled and pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes, batting his eyelashes girlishly. "Look, Tracey. Our little girl is going off to her first slumber party. Can you believe it?"

"They grow up so fast," Tracey agreed, and Brock and Tracey leaned against each other and gazed at Ash as falsely adoring parents.

"Oh, shut up," Ash said, and attempted to stomp away, but ended up skidding on the slick soles of his Mary Janes and landed flat on his rear instead. As Brock and Tracey laughed, Ash narrowed his strawberry kiwi lips into a frown and wondered crossly how he was going to walk an entire evening if he couldn't even make it out the door of his house.

***

Ash looked at his watch and prayed he wouldn't lose it—since Brock wouldn't let him wear his Pikachu one, he had needed to take one from his mom's jewelry box without her knowledge. He only hoped that he had chosen the cheapest one. It was six o'clock; the party actually started at five, but they had needed time to turn Ash into a female without Misty or his mom around. Brock was really something, asking him to be both an uninvited and _late_ house guest. Well, here goes nothing...

He knocked on the door. In the bushes beside the doorstep he heard a rustling. His two partners in stupidity were doing surveillance to see if he was actually able to make it inside.

"Just a moment..." he heard a woman's voice call from inside. Maybe that was Angie's mother. That would make things easier...as long as Angie and her mom weren't together...

"Mom, who is it?" another voice asked.

Uh-oh.

The door opened, and a dark-haired woman his mom's age looked out curiously. A girl Misty's age appeared beside her and stared at Ash. There was a squeak in the bushes, but Ash wasn't sure if it was because Brock saw Angie and was swooning or because they had given him no protocol to follow if he had to fake it past both Angie _and_ her mother.

Brock was going to _pay_ for this. He was going to _pay._..but Angie and her mom were still looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

He forced a smile to his face, held his gift up, and in a high-pitched voice he said, "I'm here for Angie's birthday party. May I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

ued smiling brightly as Angie and her mom exchanged a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I think you have some misinformation," her mom said. Ash's hopes plummeted—sheesh, he hadn't even made it through the front door. He didn't know whether he should be thankful or annoyed. He hated failing, but for once, he didn't think he'd mind, as long he could take off this stupid bra.

But then Mrs. Tanner said, "It's not Angie's birthday."

"Oh!" Ash said, giggling as he jumped right back in the act and feigned embarrassment. Come to think of it, he _was_ embarrassed, but it wasn't for that reason. "I'm _so_ sorry," he said, attempting to make his voice even higher. "I didn't realize—my mom told me it was a birthday party. I'm so embarrassed..."

Angie and her mom exchanged another look "That's all right, dear," her mom said kindly, though her bewilderment was still obvious. "This is all just a misunderstanding, I think. Your mom...umm, can you remind me who she is?"

"Mrs. Master," Ash said quickly. "Umm, Ima Master. And I'm Ashley."

"Right, Ashley..." her mom was still at a loss for words. She mouthed his 'mom's' name to herself, her brow creasing, and while she was mulling it over Ash decided he'd better do something, fast. As much he would have liked for that action to be 'kill Brock,' he gave another effort to gaining entrance to the slumber party. But thinking of Brock gave him an idea. As Brock was reciting to him before he left, rule number twenty-three in Brock the Love Master's Book of Romance was: Bribery will get you—everywhere.

Ash lifted his gift again and said, "Here, Angie. I bought this for you, so I'd still like for you to have it."

"Why, thank you!" Angie immediately warmed up to him, and Ash had hope that his plan was actually working. Wow, Brock was actually right about something? Scary thought.

"You're so sweet," Angie continued. "Here, why don't you get your suitcase, and I'll show you to the den. That's where all the other girls are."

_Victory!_

As Ash knelt down to pick up his suitcase, he shot a glance over to the bushes and discretely stuck his tongue out. The bushes shook in response, and Ash grinned. He had to admit—sure, he was dressed as a girl, but hey. If he ever decided to drop the pokémon master thing, at least he could make it in acting.

"So, how are you doing?" Angie asked as they walked down the hallway. She kept casting questioning glances in his direction, probably trying to remember where she had seen his face before. For his sake, he hoped she _didn't_ remember...not accurately, at least.

"Fine," Ash said. "Are you having a nice party?"

"Oh, sure," Angie said. "We're watching a movie right now, and I just came upstairs to get some—oh!" she said, a look of realization on her face, and Ash jumped, crossing his fingers that it his true identity hadn't just been discovered.

"I almost forgot," she said. "Can you wait here for a second, while I go another bottle of soda? We've got pizza and chips downstairs, too, if you want some. And the pizza just got here about fifteen minutes ago. My mom was mad because they were thirty minutes late. They had to give it to us for half price, and we've got plenty left over."

"Neat," Ash said. Neat? That was an understatement. Brock had been so occupied with prissying Ash up that he had forgotten to make dinner. Ash wondered if it was unladylike to devour half a pizza. "Sure, I'll wait. Do you need help?"

"Nah. Be back in a second." She left him in the hallway, and Ash looked around. Angie's house was similar to his, though it was slightly larger and the furnishings were more upscale. His mom would really like it—he felt guilty for a moment, like he always did when he thought about how much his mom spent on him. Training to be a pokémon master cost a lot of money, money that could otherwise be used on nice things like interior decorating. But his mom did it because she loved him, and he loved her for it.

Of course, if she knew what he was doing right now, she'd be _killing_ him...

"Hey Angie? Where is my bag pack?". Ash was waiting patiently in the hallway when this sudden noise came to his ears, interrupting his thoughts. He could swear he knows that voice.

"I thought I told you I need it, where are you anyway. Give it back before you go to your idiotic Slumber Party and…" the voice stooped for some reason, and Ash turned around to where the voice was last heard only to see the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

IT WAS FUCKING GARY!

"Hi", Gary looked at Ash, coming closer to him as his eyebrow went up in confuse "I don't think we met before"

Ash could actually fell his face goes red in embarrassment, and his knees starting to shake at the site of the young boy in front of him, which was lack of something to cover his chest, and a wet hair. It was clear Gary just got out of the shower. Thoughts of the fact he was now in pink dress, black wig and wearing a bra came to Ash's mind as he now saw a surprised and confuse look in his rival face, which was getting closer by the minute.

Gary stooped walking when he was just a few inches of Ash's face and then stared at him for a moment. "My name is Gary Oak by the way, I am Angie's cousin, nice to meet you", he put his hand in front of him as a sign to shake the 'girl' in front of him hand. "What is your name?"

"Uhamm…" Ash didn't expect to see Gary here, he soon found himself staring at Gary's six pack when he suddenly realize that Gary's hand was still in air whiting for Ash to answer. Ash shook Gary's hand, well shook is a nice word, more like squeezed his hand and rocked their hands up and down. "I am Ashley; I am a friend of Angie". Ash changed his voice as much as he could to a girl voice, feeling his throat sore really bad. 'A sore throat is much better then a laughing, teasing and possibly punching Gary', Ash thought to himself while remembering the fact he was shaking Gary's hands a little bit too long and he realest their hands a apart.

"I don't think I know any Ashley around here, are you staying with someone or did you just moved in?" Gary was now brushing his wet hair with his hands while at the same time not taking off his eyes from Ash's face, he had a huge smile at his face while he was looking up and down Ash's body, and into Ash's eyes again.

"Uhamm, well…" Ash's voice was shaking, that's it, he is a goner. Gary will find out and laugh at Ash for the rest of his life.

Ash was just opening his mouth not knowing what to say when Angie came in with two bottles of soda in her hands. Both boys looked at her as she came in yelling at Gary. "Gary what are you doing? Don't hit on Ashley, you just met her, put a shirt on, and you" she was turning to Ash, "don't fall for it, he was almost with all the girls in the neighborhood, I bet he was bored from all of them and tried to make a move on you". You could hear the teasing in her voice as she said those words looking at Gary and smirked to herself.

"Don't believe her Ashley, she is just jealous because you actually look good, and she's not."

'Wow he was looking good?' Ash thought to himself about the compliment he just got from Gary as his face gone redder again and he looked at the floor avoiding the stares he was getting from both Gary and Angie.

"Well anyway" Gary broke the silence looking at Angie now "Where is my bag pack, I need it now and I know once you will be in your Slumber Party you won't get out of there even if the house got on fire."

Angie chuckled, and pointed at the closet next to Gary with the soda bottle at her hand, "it's over there".

Gary opened the closet and took out the bag pack that Ash always saw with Gary, "Tanks cousin". He lifted the bag pack on to his bear shoulder, "I guess I will see you around beautiful" Gary winked at Ash and walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

Ash looked at him as he was walking away from him, 'he thinks I am beautiful, god his back look so muscle and his hair is so long when it's wet….haaa what am I thinking oh god' Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Angie's voice calling for him. "so Ashley, shall we go meet everyone else?"

Ash aka Ashley and Angie went down the stairs and into the basement.

Angie looked at Ash just before she opened the door, "Would you mind holding it for me?"

"Sure" Ash took the soda battle of her hand, 'well that's it, we are going in, Brock better appraised what I am doing for him, to think I saw Gary topless'. Ash's face begun to get redder, and he couldn't help it with the smile that was spreading all over his face.

"Ashley, are you all right? Your face is really red".

"OH yeah I'm fine, it's just really hot outside don't you think?" 'hot, that's the best he could come up with?, sure Ash she is not going to be suspicious at all now…'

And once again for today Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Angie voice.

"Don't worry, it's a slumber party after all, you can take off that dress if you want, we are all girls anyway right?"

'If she only knew….' "Right" it was a very high voice right, but still not too high.

Angie opened the basement door and let "Ashley" go in first. "Everybody, this is Ashley, she is new around here so be nice" she walked to the tiny table that was on the corner and placed the soda battle. Ash stayed standing where he did, not knowing what to do now. The everybody Angie was talking about were four girls, and among them was Misty of course.

"Those are Misty, May, Dawn and max". Angie was still organizing the tiny table while she said that, she didn't notice to Ash's shakes at hands and legs and pretty much every part of his body.

The four girls were now looking at him and giggling to themselves, probably thinking little "Ashley" is a shy girl.

"Come on over Ashley, sit next to us". This time it was Misty speaking.

Ash obeyed and went towards the two three sits couches that were there.

He sat down next to May from one hand and next to Misty on the other, Max was sitting on the other couch looking at the book she was reading and Dawn was on the floor eating some red candies.

"So, how long are you going to stay at Pallet?" May asked with a nice voice, Ash guessed she was trying to calm him down since he still looked at his shaking legs, "Oh not very long maybe another week or two." Ash smiled at her, he noticed his legs stop shaking.

"Hey" Misty said after a long stare at Ash. Ash turned around to her side, "You look really familiar, guys don't you think she look like Ash?" Ash's expression froze as he heard his real name and the staring he was now getting from all the other girls, even Max stopped reading her book only to look at the little girl in pink.

"No, Ash doesn't look like her, he has a 5 years old face or am I wrong?" Dawn looked at Ash with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah, you are probably right; Ash is also not that pretty like Ashley, if you know what I mean". They all started to giggle, 'why you little…wait till I get my hands on you' Ash looked at Misty with a smile, trying his hardest not to yell at her. Then he thought about what Brock said to him, he can get dirty info about Misty and use it against her, yeah that's right, this is what he will do.

"So Misty" Ash looked straight at Misty's eyes "tell me something about that Ash, you seem pretty close, do you like him?" satisfied from his question Ash put his leg on the other and leaned back at the couch

"Well, now that you say it" Misty's face turn redder. "He is kind of cute, and he is my best friend"

Ash's smile couldn't get any bigger "Oh really?" Ash asked with a sign of laughter in his voice.

"Oh yeah" Max closed her book and looked at Ash, "our little Misty has a crush on him".

"Crush, what cruse?" Angie came along and sat next to Max, her eyes went wide "who are we talking about?"

'Man girls sure love to gossip' Ash rolled his eyes as all the girls looked at Angie and started screaming about Misty being in love with Ash, 'she just said she like me, how is this got to be love?'

"You know who else has a crush on whom?" Angie said as she was taking a sip from the glass in her hand, probably soda…

"Who?" May's voice sounded higher and screeching than ever before.

"Ashley has a crush on Gary…"

"WHAT?" Ash turned his face and his whole body to be exact to the hearing of Gary's name together with his.

"Gary as in your hot, heart breaking cousin Gary Oak?" Max eyebrows went all the way to her forehead as she sighed "he got another one in his net isn't he?"

"What, no I don't like Gary" Ash stooped screaming as he realized his voice was not girly as it was suppose to be.

"Yeah, you should have seen them, Gary just came out of the shower, you know he is staying with us while Grandpa Oak is travelling right? So anyway he was all wet, and he just had his shorts on when Ashley saw him."

"Oh, I wish I would have seen him half naked…" Dawn's voice was clearly disappointment when she spoke, "Ashley you are so lucky".

Ash just looked at the floor, his face goes red again, 'god my face is way too much red tonight'.

"Well, let's talk about something else" he laughed nervously hoping they will listen and change the subject, he had no idea at the time how much he will regret for saying that.

"OK, I know what we can do" Misty got up from the couch and went to a bag she probably brought with her. "Let's do a make over, you know? We can use Angie's clothes and my makeup!"

'Oh shit, she didn't just say clothes didn't she? How am I suppose to change in front of them when I have fucking cotton balls in a bra that belong to Misty?!??!'

"Yeah, let's do that, it will be fun" Angie spoke as she stood up and went to basement door, "I will go bring some clothes right now"

"OH, I will help you" Dawn stood up, all excited and walked next to Angie.

"Great, then let's go…"

"Wait!" Ash found himself screaming as he stood up with his mouth open, all the girls looked at him with a shock face 'what am I going to do now?!'

"Well I need to go to the bathroom….uhhaa"

"ohhhh.. You scared me for a moment there, Ok come on" Angie opened the door and signed for Ash to come over.

Ash fixed his dress lightly as he felt his face become hot, and walked fast threw the door.

Angie, Dawn and Ash were walking up the stairs when they got into the first floor,

"Ash, the bathroom is on the second floor, just walk straight and the last door at the left" Angie pointed at the stairs, "we are going to my room, it's in the first floor so come back down when you finish Ok?"

"Sure" Ash answered as he watched the two girls go away in the hallway. Once he was alone he ran up the stairs and into the second floor.

"What am I going to do now, they will find out everything" Ash talked silently to himself while he was walking down the hallway, he looked down as he did so, so when he crushed into someone and fell over on his back he was really surprised.

"ahuuu"…. Ash rubbed his head as he opened his eyes only to see chocolate brown eyes looking back at him, his face gone redder then a fucking tomato once he realized who those brown eyes belong to.

"Gary?" Ash's voice sound shaking as he whispered the name of the guy who laid on top of him.

"Hello there Ashley, you can't go far from me now can't you beautiful?"

Ash swallowed a huge lump of something invisible in his throat, and Gary chuckled at the sight.

He put his hand on Ash's cheek, petting it slowly. "You look cute when you nervous, from some reason you remind me of this kid I know, but never mind, you are a lot cuter then him..."

Gary now took off his hand from Ash's cheek only to bring it down slowly touching Ash's body all the way to his hip; once he got there he squeezed his thigh with his hand, separating his legs between his own. "You have a nice dress" Gary whispered at Ash's ear in a sexy voice. He started moving his body, rubbing his body against Ash's. "Tell me something Ash, are you a virgin?" All the color from Ash's face disappeared leaving a pale boy. Ash didn't know what to say, first of all he was in a "tight" situation to say the least, and he was asked by Gary Oak if he is a virgin, on the other hand and not less important, he was called Ash, Ash!! And once again for those who didn't understand Ash!

"Ash?" Ash's voice sound shaky as he said this to Gary. Gary stopped what ever he was doing with Ash's ear and looked right at him, "yes, your name is Ashley so I kind of shorted it into Ash" Gary chuckled for a second, "beside; I always wanted to have sex with an Ash".


	3. Chapter 3

"Uham, well…." Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gary wanted to have sex, and with him!

"Well, we can't do it in the hallway now can't we?" Gary got up to his feet and lifted Ash up too by the hand.

"Come on, lets go" Gary dragged Ash to the nearest room, which probably belonged to Gary since Ash saw Gary's guitar on the double bed in his room(yes he is playing guitar) .

"Well" Gary sat Ash on the top of his bed "There we are, what you think?"

Gary smirked at the red face "Ashley" had.

"It's... pretty"

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!!! I am in Gary Oak's room, sitting on his bed alone with him, in a pink dress and a black wig, and a very itching annoying bra, with cotton balls in it! Brock and Tracy are so dead! Oh god and now he is taking off his shirt, and I am looking at it, and he is looking at me, now what? Well he is still getting his shirt off, wow he has a nice body… what???? Ash control yourself don't look don't look don't look, I am still looking!!'

"Are you OK?" Gary sounded really confuse as he noticed the fact Ash was holding Gary's bed sheets like his life depend on it, and that he was closing hid legs real tight.

"Excited, aren't we?" Gary stooped undressing and walked towards Ash. 'Oh he has no idea how much he is right… and if god is out there somewhere he will also never know..'

Gary bent down to his knees in front of Ash, he put his hand on Ash's right foot and started lifting it up, with the dress of course too.

"Haa… you have a really nice room, you have pokeballs there, are you a trainer?" Ash got up from the bed and walked (well ran) towards the opposite wall where there were 6 pokeballs. 'You gut to get a grip on yourself, Ash; you do know you aren't a girl, if he will put his hand a little bit upper…'

But all of the thoughts that were running through Ash's mind stooped once he felt something from touching his back.

"Yeah, I am a Pokémon trainer, maybe I will show them to you sometime" Gary hugged Ash from the back as he tightened their bodies closer. "Can you feel it? I am already hard down there because of you" Gary whispered in Ash's ear as he put his hand on to Ash's stomach.

'Oh I feel it alright; it's poking me on my butt! Oh god, if Gary finds out who I am he will kick my ass and not in the way he want to do it right now, now what? Tell him to get off of you now, but I don't want to, it's feels good, what is he doing to my neck?' Ash couldn't help it when he suddenly heard himself make a little moan.

Gary was licking Ash's neck as his hands came upper, and upper, but then Ash couldn't feel Gary's tongue on his neck anymore, 'what happened? I don't want him to stop'

"What's that Ashley?" Ash turned his head around at Gary as much as he could since Gary was still hugging him from the back. "What's what?"

When all of the sudden Ash's felt something, what was that? NO IT CAN'T BE, Ash looked down at his body slowly in fear, only to see Gary's hands squeezing his so call "bobs" and again, and again probably making sure what they were feeling which was as we all know, nothing except 3 cotton balls.

'Hell noooooooo, noooooooooo. Nooooooooo. Oh god nooooooo'

Ash released himself from Gary's grip, he looked at him with confuse, his hands were still in the air where Ash once was.

"Uhamm, I got to go uhamm, everyone waiting for me, Ok bye!"

Ash ran out of the room leaving a staring Gary behind, 'He knows, he felt it, it didn't feel like bobs right?' Ash felt the bra he was wearing as he ran down the stairs to the basement. 'No it's defiantly feel like there is something else in there, he is going to tell everyone, and punch me, and tell my mom, and Pr. Oak and all of Pallet!, it just can't be real, I am probably dreaming, yeah that's right, I am dreaming I will pinch myself and wake up from this horrible nightmare, ohh ok I pinched myself, I am not dreaming, Oh god I am so going to kill Brock' Ash got to the basement door and started knocking 'this is all his fault, he was the one to have a crush on Angie, why am I the one who needs to dress up as a girl and come here, this is so wrong, I can't look at Gary's eyes anymore I doomed I…'

"Will you stop knocking? We all heard ya" Misty opened the door in a piss off voice; Ash didn't realize he knocked on that through all his thoughts which lasted pretty long time.

"Sorry" Ash whispered silently as he entered the basement in a rush and closing the door behind him, he scared Gary will come down any second now.

"Where were you anyway? We waited a lot of time" Misty asked Ash as she walked forward the couch where everybody else were.

"Yeah", this time it was May turn to speak "We were beginning to worry, is everything alright?" she said in a worry caring voice.

"Yeah I am fine, no need to worry!" Ash sat down at the chair that was next to the table.

"Hey", Dawn stood up "that's what I always say, no need to worry!" She smiled at him with a huge smile and wide open eyes.

'man this girl is more messed up than I thought' Ash thought to himself seeing the overexcited girl in front of him.

"So Ashley, we brought some clothes, and we picked out a really cute outfit for you to wear" Angie lifted up from the pile of clothes next to her a yellow skirt (really tiny skirt) along with black tight short (which happened to have for Ash's "luck" a huge cleavage).

"It will be super cute on you!" Dawn practically screamed that, it was pretty obvious she was excited with everything that was going on.

Ash just looked at them, and on the clothes, and on the girls again, and once again on the clothes "Uhaaa… well, you see I prefer not to try on any clothes for now, maybe later, you go ahead, I will try on whatever left" Ash kept his best smile once he finished, hoping for them to leave him alone, at least for now.

"Well, I sure don't want to be last, I really love your clothes Angie, you mind if I try this dress now?" Misty got up from her seat and took a blue dress in her hand.

"Sure go ahead"

"Oh goody!"

And then it happened, the moment when Ash's mouth was at the biggest size possible to mankind, it would probably brake all records since Ash was seeing a terrified (for him at least) sight. Misty took off her shirt and pants; she stayed in her underwear, which did not include a bra!

'OH MY GOD, Misty is so GOING to kill me if she finds out it's me, I really need to stop staring at her breast sight now, on the count of three, one two three, nop I am still staring, get a grip Ash, think about how mean she is to you, OK now! No oh god she will think I am freak, what the hell is the matter with me stop staring! Oh I know I will think about Gary, yeah, he was actually licking my neck, OK now I have an erection, this is worse, defiantly worse!'

"Are you OK Ashley? Your face looks like you smelled something funny" Max looked at Ash with a confuse look.

"NO no I fine thank you" Ash put his hands at his crotch "I just feel really tired, yeah that's all" Ash was shaking now 'stop shaking idiot!' He laughed nervously at her, trying his hardest to hide his manhood.

"So girls, how does it look?"

May, Dawn, Max and Angie shifted their looks from Ash to Misty.

"Wow it really looks good on you!" May was clapping her hands with joy and smile

Angie smiled at Misty "You should take it, I really don't mind I have plenty others".

"Oh thanks Angie, I really appreciated that" Misty sat on her chair with her new dress, "well, now that I have chosen one why won't you try one too girls? And then we can put make up and,,,"

Misty was interrupted by a loud knock on the basement door.

"Who can this be?" Angie walked forward the door "just a second!"

She opened the door and Gary walked in.

"What's up ladies?" Gary walked forward Ash's direction as he smiled at the other girls.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Angie placed her hands on her waist as she watched Gary in confusion.

As you cam imagine Ash was just too froze to even move a muscle from where he was standing, he looked at horror at the approaching Gary.

"No nothing, I will be out in a sec, just a small thing I have to take care of first" Gary reached to where Ash stood, he smiled at him and then lifted him up to his shoulder carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"I will bring her back when I finish don't worry!" and just as he came in he walked out leaving 5 very confuse girls behind him.

Gary didn't talk even one bit as he was carrying Ash up the stairs.

'Oh god, now what? He obviously made one plus one, he knows I am Ash; he is going to kill me isn't he? And to think I thought he liked liked me, he even said he wanted to have sex with an Ash, I probably heard it all wrong, and now, look at me now! Maybe if I will cry and beg for mercury he will spear my life? No, not a chance, he thought I am a girl and did things to me with his tongue and hands, he is going to murder me!, I didn't even said goodbye to Pikachu, and my mom and Brock, no not Brock he got me in this mess in the first place, but Pr. Oak, he was like a father to me and I haven't talked to him In a while, and I still want to be a Pokémon Master.. Ohhhh"

Ash rubbed his head, he felt a really strong bang at his head, he looked up and saw Gary standing in front of him while Ash was lying on Gary's bed, looking at him from below.

"So, Ashy-boy, you like wearing pink dresses and bras?" Gary chucked as he asked that question still looking at Ash.

"I, I really didn't mean to, it was all Brock and Tracey's idea, they wanted me to go to that Slumber Party and than you showed up and and fell on top of me and everything! I am sorry I just…"

"Ash, would you shut up?" Gary went to close his bedroom door.

"haa….?" Ash pulled himself to his elbows looking at Gary.

Gary came back and sat on top of the bed in a sitting-lying pose next to Ash. "Look, we both know you don't want that little fact of you dressing as a girl slip outside of this room and on to your mom, and Pallet, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Ash sounded confuses, Gary didn't kill him or made fun of him, he looked at Gary's eyes. He had that look when he always plans something evil.

"Tell you what; I will keep this our dirty little secret (I love that song!), if…"

Gary kept staring at Ash, he saw the blush that started to appear at his face, and he looked at him so scared.

"If…?" Ash lifted himself up a little bit more to Gary's height; he was indeed very interest in what Gary has to say to him.

Gary leaned over at Ash, he whispered at his ear in a teasing voice "if you give me a belowjob". Obviously Gary knew Ash really well since he grabbed him by the arm just as he tried to get up and held him down beneath him. "What do you say Ashy-boy?"

Ash stared at Gary with eyes wide open, "Uham I…" Ash didn't know what to say, the fact his rival Gary Oak just asked him to give him a belowjob was still fresh in his mind.

"Oh come on Ash, you know you want it, I can see how you look at me, take this opportunity, who knows? Maybe I will like it and turn you into my new pet".

Gary was sure strong, he still pinned Ash to the bed as he held both of his hands above his head with his one hand while the other rubbing his cheek slightly. "Come on, you can't leave me like this, I am already hard"

Gary smirked at the sight of the boy under him; he looked so innocence, the things he can do to him, just the thought made him horny…

"O..K" Ash whispered in a shaky voice, still staring at Gary.

"Good" Gary got up from Ash and stood up in front of the bed, he took off his pants saying "Are you ready?"

Ash just nodded as a sign of yes with his head looking at Gary like a really tasty candy he just has to try.

And with that approval Gary took off his boxers leaving a very stunned Ash on his bed.

'I am going to do a belowjob to Gary Oak, the Gary Oak, wait wait wait, with what? My hand or….my mouth!, oh my god I never done it before, Ok I am not berthing at the moment, breath Ash breath, he is looking at me, guess I will move to him, OK that's good I didn't freeze, and now I am in front of Gary's penis, Gary's very HUGE penis, why cant I have something like that? OK really not the moment to think about this kind of stuff, let's just grab it or somthi… OK I GRABBED it, now what? Oh right move my hand, I am moving my hand, wow it's getting even bigger, is that even supposed to happe…Oh god he just moaned! Well, guess it's good, wait what is he doing he put his hand on my head.

"Suck it Ash"

'Suck it? Suck it! Right, Brock told me about that once… I think, OK here we go, oh god that, that thing is huge it's not even half way in my mouth, wow he really enjoying that his moans are getting stronger, I hope no one can hear it. What? He is pushing my head? Wait I can't, I will choke, well I didn't choke, that's a good thing, Oh my god he is doing it to my mouth, he is moving my head back and forward with his hand, wow, he is practically yelling.

"I am coming, I am coming!"

Gary leaned his head back in pleasure, 'wow this kid is really good'.

"Hey Ashley, are you in hereeeeeee??? Oh my god!" Angie's jaw drooped to the floor at the sight she was watching right now, her friend's mouth was way deep on her cousin penis! She stood there with horror on her face; she wasn't the only one since Gary took of his penis from Ash's mouth and covered it with his hands.

Ash of course was trying to hide the fact he was also very hard now, 'God bury me now…'

* * *

**I am so proud of myself it turned out really funny, althogh it's a bit shorter than the others, I thought this is a good place to stop...**

**I want to say thank you for the reviews I got, it's really important for me.....**

**next chapter will be the last, I will try to make it a funny ending**

**Thanks for all my reader out there!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, first of all thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me

Second of all I am really sorry for any spelling mistakes.

English is only my second language so….yeah….I try to do my best…

And last thing before you read is my apology for taking so long to upload this chapter…

I am working on a new Ash and Gary story and it looks really really really really really good. I love it so I kind of neglect this story but. It's all done

By the way, I am sorry if my sex scenes and everything like that weren't….you know hot enough, I am not really good at that although I agree they are very very important ;)

* * *

It took Ash a while before he realized he was still with his mouth open wide…looking, well staring at Gary with a really worried look.

"Well, are you going to say something or you just gonna stare at me all day long?"

Gary looked at the about to cry Ash next to him and tried to put on his best calming voice, while of course still zipping his jeans nervously.

"Gary?"

"Uham..?"

'She just caught me doing those things, what will she think? I am such a slut! Why Ash, why? You couldn't keep your mouth shut now can't you? And Gary, oh Gary what will he think? Just look at him standing there all…all cute.

"I'm sorry"

Gary noticed the sad voice without even looking at Ash. He turned his head around from his pants and onto Ash eyes. He noticed he is starting to cry.

"Hey, Ashy-boy" Gary sat next to Ash's side "What are you sorry for, I am the one who talked you into this" he let a little moan come out as he continued "Look Ash, if you regret that, and you want to forget it ever happened than well…it's fine by me."

"Nooo!!" Ash got up from the bed to Gary's surprise. "I don't want us to forget this" Ash looked down at the floor as he said it, blushing a little bit.

'Whaaa?? I don't want us to forget it? What are you a four years old fan girl? Oh sure, Gary won't laugh at you now, not when you are blushing like an idiot and mumbling to yourself like a maniac. Well let's face it, at least I got to…taste? Yeah taste is good.

I got to taste the Gary Oak. That's something too no? Wow, the only memory I will probably have from Gary, he is so going to ignore me now and…'

Ash's thoughts were cut out as Gary put his arms around Ash, taking them both to a warm hug.

"Hey Ash, once you done with that Slumber Party, why won't you stop by in my room uhh?"

He looked at Ash with loving eyes, waiting for his answer.

Of course that wasn't too late to come. "Sure Gary, I would like that a lot, but unfortunately I need to deal with 5 annoying girls right now, so….catch you later?"

"Catch you later" Gary gave him his usual charming smile "now shut up and give me a kiss"

* * *

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh mu gosh!! You are so not going to believe what I tell you!!!"

Angie ran into the room, she was jumping up and down with a huge smile all over her face, a fact that caused all the girls to stop what ever they were doing and look at Angie.

"Hey Angie, where's Ashley? I thought you said you are going to look for her, anything happened?" May sure was worried for her new friend.

"Hey Angie, are you high again?" Misty was twitching her eye at Angie as she asked that.

"Yes and no" Angie just couldn't get herself to stop jumping and start talking.

"What do you mean yes and no? Max lifted her eyebrow at her, suspicious as usual.

"Yes something happened and no I am not high again Misty, I said I won't do it again didn't I?"

"What, you can't blame a girl for asking…". Misty smiled at Angie with embarrassment probably remembering a time when Angie was a little wasted.

"OK girls, you really need to listen to me, I just saw Ashley and Gary"

"And…" May was starting to get frustrated with the whole situation. "What so weird about that? We all saw Gary taking Ashley, we knew they are together"

"Yeah but they aren't just sitting talking or whatever, they are together together….if you know what I mean"

"They are together together as in…?" Misty got up from her seat, probably starting to realize what the over excited girl was telling them.

"Oh, stop saying together already! What's going on, I don't get it"

"You never get it Dawn" Max shifted her look from Dawn to Angie "do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yeah, I tried to tell you guys but you didn't listen!"

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Positive"

"How do you know?"

"'cause I saw it myself"

"Saw what? What are you girls talking about?" Dawn stood between Max and Angie, forcing them to pay attention to her

"I want to know too! It's not fair, you guys are so mean!" Dawn was talking in a baby like voice, with her hands on her hips

Angie went towards Dawn's direction and held her by the hands looking straight in her eyes "I SAW MY COUSEIN'S PINES INSIDE ASHLEY'S MOUTH DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"What was it doing in there?" Dawn still looked confuse.

"Oh god, please do something!" Max lifted her hands to the ceiling in a praying kind of way "Dawn sweetie, let's go to put some make up on this beautiful face of yours, what do you say?" Max started dragging Dawn across the room to the other corner.

"But I want to hear the rest of the story…."

"Yeah, so am I!" Misty ran to Angie. "Tell me more, tell me more, tell me more!"

"Misty you are such gossipmonger; it's their business, why do we need to interfere?" May also came next to Angie.

"Hamm well, let's see, oh I know! Maybe because those two met only today and I like to gossip about other people! And I don't know this Ashley girl; I never met her in my life!"

"I thought you knew her, then why did she come here?" Misty looked confuse as she heard that statement.

"I don't know! When I think about that I don't remember why I even let her in…."

"WAIT!"

All the girls looked back at the door only to find Ash and Gary standing in the doorway and looking really worried, at least "Ashley" did.

"I can explain!" Ash came inside the basement, he looked down as he talked in a shaking voice "I am not who you think I am…"

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked in an annoyed voice.

"Misty, don't be so cruel! Ashley don't worry we know you are not that kind of girl, it is all Gary's fault." May was trying to comfort the sad looking girl in front of her.

"What? I am sorry, but how this is my fault? Its takes two to tango you know?!"

Gary was now getting annoying from that comment and he walked pass Ash and next to May.

"Look Gary, we all know you try to get lay with every single girl you see, and of course Ashley here looks really innocent and this and that, and it's probably attracting you, I don't know…" Max walked towards all of them.

"Yeah, she is right!" Dawn of course followed Max and everyone were now standing arguing with each other in the middle of the room not even noticing the little girl-boy on the side.

"Look, you love to break hearts! You just used Ashley and she fell for it!"

"Hey, I didn't force her to do anything!"

"Oh come on, admit it, you did something didn't you? You always do!"

"Hey don't be so harsh on my cousin, he has a point, it wasn't just him Ashley was there too!"

"Angie, please we both know Gary for a very long time, he always do something sneaky to get what he want!"

'That's not true, it wasn't just Gary. I was there too, and I wasn't forced to do anything or something like that… I should probably do something, they look like they are about to fight, and it's all because of me! You can do it Ash, what the worst thing that can happen?....'

"SHUT UP!

All of them stopped yelling and looked at Ash; he had his fists in the air and he looked at them in a scary way…

'oh wait I know what the worst thing that can happen! They will all laugh at me for the rest of my or their life, whatever comes first! What have I gotten myself into? Why do I listen to Brock and Tracy anyway why? Its obvious Brock didn't get a single girl in his entire life and Tracy? Come on we all know he is together with Pr. Oak…he probably enjoyed the whole dressing like a girl thing. I supposed to be brave! Never afraid of other people! Well, guess I should say something; they all stare at me like I am some sort of crazy who ran away from the lunatic asylum. Well there it goes…'

"My name isn't Ashley" Ash took off his wig along with his supposed bra and his pink dress leaving only his underwear on him. "My name is Ash, you know Ash Ketchum"

"Oh god, I can't believe he just did that…" Gary nodded his head from side to side and moaned silently.

"What?? Ash??? Is that you?....wh….why? Why did you dress up like a girl?"

May's voice was shaking from surprise

"It was all Brock and Tracey, they were the ones who gave me those clothes…Brock wanted me to get him info about Angie because he has a crash on her…"

"Oh, that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard, he did that just for me?" Angie asked Ash in a childish voice.

"Haa? What so sweet about sending a guy to an all girls slumber Party dressed as a girl just so he can spy on one of us?" Max was looking as Angie with an angry look.

"But to go through all this trouble and for me…"

"Trust me on this Angie, you are neither the first nor the last girl Brock will do anything for" May turned her whole body from Angie to Ash. "Really Ash is that you? I didn't even think for even a second it was actually a boy in this dress…I am just shocked right now…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second!" Max was having a very confuse look on her face. "Gary didn't freak out"

"So?" Angie looked at Max with her eyebrow lifted up.

"so….Gary didn't freak out even though our little "tomboy" here was in a very intimate position with him, which only means….Gary already knew it was Ash when they were doing the whole nude thing…"

Gary and Ash both turned red at the same time as they heard Max continue to speak.

"Oh my god Gary is gay!"

"What? No I am not gay…" Gary put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes as he smirked to himself. "We were just having a little bit of fun, something YOU don't know how to do"

"Oh yeah, at least I don't do it with a 50 years old women!"

"Hey, that was a one time thing and you all know that." Gary was now looking at the floor. "I was drunk…"

"Yeah right save it to the judge…"

"How is a fucking judge has anything to do with it?" Gary was starting to lose his confidence as he saw May, Angie and Max all staring at him with a smile.

"Gary likes Ash and Gary likes Ash…" May pointed at Gary with a blaming finger.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are…"

"No I am not!"

"Well ok then……. Ash liked Gary, Ash likes Gary…"

"He doesn't like him"

"Yes he does you see? He didn't say anything and he has a smile on his face ohhhhh, he loves you"

Gary looked at Ash and giggled at the sight of the embarrassed kid next to him.

"Uhammm, guys?" everybody looked at Dawn as they heard her for the first time since Ash exposed himself. "I think that there is something wrong with Misty…"

They were all looking at Misty who was standing with her face down and was shaking nervously.

"Misty?" May approached to Misty like someone approaching to an injure animal who's ready to strike any second. "Are you ok?"

"NO I am not ok" Misty was whispering with her head still down, everybody still heard her since they were all quite and were staring at her.

"Why what's wrong Misty?" Angie also went by Misty's side putting her hand on her shoulder.

"THIS is what's wrong!" Misty pointed at Ash but was still looking down and started to shake even more.

"Who me?" Ash pointed at himself as he looked confuse in Misty direction.

"What's wrong with Ashy-boy?" Gary was now joining into the conversation.

"Ashy boy? Ashy-boy? Oh no I DON'T think you understand" Misty lifted her head up to meet Gary's eyes; he and everyone else could see she was red with anger. "ASH KECHUM SAW ME NAKED!!!" she was breathing heavily as she finished saying those words, staring At Ash with a look that can kill a person.

"Well Misty" Ash didn't panic from the whole situation probably not knowing how serious it was and just put his hand behind his head "it's not like there was so much to see you know..."

"You SHOULDN'T have said that…" Gary nodded his head lightly and went towards Ash and whispered in his ear "too bad you could have been a good lay…", and went out of the basement.

Ash started to get red and laughed nervously to himself.

'Could have been? Wonder what he meant.....'

"Uham Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash turned his attention to the girls in the room.

Max was pointing at the very angry red-headed next to her.

Ash finally understood what Gary meant... "Oh, Misty I didn't mean that, I was kidding honestly, see?" Ash started to laugh nervously, a laugh that was soon gone

"Can I at least get a 5 seconds start?" Ash started to walk backwards toward the door while still looking at Misty's piercing eyes.

"Three....Two...One" and with that she screamed and ran toward Ash who was also running around the couch in the room trying to run away from the very angry Misty that was after him.

"well..this is something you don't see every day…."


End file.
